


Kiss and Tell

by scrapbullet



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny’s the devil in disguise, he is, all hiss and plenty of bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

Johnny’s the devil in disguise, he is, all hiss and plenty of bite. When he sings there is raw emotion in eyes so bottomless you’ll get lost if you look too long but it don’t matter, you don’t have to look, because even being around him is like being sucked into a black hole.

He’s just... magnetic.

Yeah. That’s it.

“Penny for your thoughts, Arch,” Johnny purrs, drapes himself over Archy’s lap and rubs against him like a cat in heat. There’s something like smug satisfaction in the way he puffs away at a cigarette, Benson and Hedges, blows smoke into Archy’s face; king of the fucking world and proud of it. He’s shirtless, and his nipples are hard and peaked.

Archy briefly wonders what they taste like.

“Get dressed John, or you’ll catch a cold.”

Johnny laughs, low and deep and slightly crazed. “Why, Uncle, I didn’t know you cared!” He rakes his fingers through Archy’s hair and presses close – Archy doesn’t move, just lets him, palms resting on bony hips – and licks his way into Archy’s mouth. It’s a kiss like no other, all teeth and pressure and bruising force. It’s a kiss, and a battle, and Archy wins.

Johnny tastes like blood and sweat and tears.

How apt.


End file.
